


Menma: Fusion for WHAT?!?

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gem Fusion, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hiatus, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Obito, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Team 7 is on a D-rank when Naruto finds a gem and it all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal D-rank for team 7 they were cleaning out an old storage unit. As Naruto grabbed some boxes he noticed a shiny gem, it was blue but when he touched it the part of it he was holding trued orange. "Hey, Sakura-chan look what I found!" A pink-haired girl looked up at him and gave him a curious looked. Sakura was near a black-haired boy and their teacher was god knows where. When Sakura touches it the part she touches turns green. "Wow, Naruto did you find this?" "It was under some boxes" "What are you two idiots looking at?" When he grabbed it turned dark blue. "Hey jerk give it back" yelled Naruto and Then he Tackles Sasuke. But instead of there normal and expected fight, They both turn in to pure light. The two glowing forms shot up and twist together and form a human form suddenly the light diapers leavening a boy with spiking black hair, He was where a Jacket like Naruto's but with Sasuke's colors and choler, he was wearing normal Shinobi sandals and Sasuke's shorts, he also has Naruto's, Whisker Marks. When he opens his eyes they are blue like Naruto's. He gracefully drifts to the ground. Sakura heard Kakashi swear form the door. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are we?" asked whatever he was. Kakashi Jumps down and looks down at the thing and "You are in Konoha in a storage unit" The kid looks up staring "Kakashi-Sensei?" "That's right, what's your name?" "Menma" "Menma Uzumaki Uchiha" Kakashi nodded "Menma-Kun do you know who that is?" Kakashi was pointing at Sakura "Sakura my teammate, I don't mind her?" Menma didn't seem shear of his opinion. Menma's face light up in realization "I'm a fusion of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!" "That right Menma" "Kakashi-Sensei whats a fusion?" "That's a good question Sakura-chan, Fusions are a representation of a relationship as you can see form Menma here Naruto's and Sasuke's is a healthy one. Fusions are there own people they have their own personality and likes and dislikes but all of there characteristics are of there two hafts, they also can recall each other's memoirs and their personalities my rub off on each other" "Wow"


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was walking around Konoha when she saw Menma He was a fusion of Sasuke and Naruto and to be honest he was even prettier then Sasuke.

She had never noticed somethings about Naruto that she saw now He had very a feminine face, this hair had some red parts and his whisker marks were not scars they were birthmarks.

It had only been a few hours since there D-rank but she thought they would have unfused by now.

"Hey, forehead!"

When she tried around she saw InoShinkaCho.

Choji and Shikamaru were looking around probably for Naruto.

"Ino-Pig"

When Shikamaru sees Menma he raises an eyebrow

Menma turns around and waves lazily at them.

"What the?" mutters Shikamaru

"Sakura who is that?" he said pointing at Menma

The small group looks over at the fusion

Ino's face trues pink and she gets an excited look then at looks trues to dumbstruck.

Choji looks confused.

"Oh that Menma he's a fusion of Sasuke-Kun and Naruto"

"Fusion," says Shikamaru

"What's that?" asks Ino

after Sakura gives her the explanation Kakashi-sensei gave Ino says something no one expected

"So if I marry Menma-Kun I get two husbands?"

"how troublesome.."

When she looked back Menma had despaired.

"Can they unfuse?"

"yeah but they haven't yet"


	3. Chapter 3

Menma had been fused for a day apparently Naruto and Sasuke had come to an agreement about how long to stay fused.

His Sasuke side loved it being able to not exist and being able to not think about him.

Naruto thought it was fun he liked the feeling of being so close to someone but he liked being himself.

But before they unfused they had to get some tomato ramen!

When they arrived Iruka-Sensei was there along with a white-haired teen

"Hello Teuchi-San and Iruka-Sensei"

"Naru-u t o?"

the strange boy shook his head

"No, It's Menma I'm the fusion of Sasuke and Naruto"

The white-haired boy watched him so Menma glared Uchiha style.

"Fusion?" Iruka-Sensei looked confused.

The white-haired boy looked intrigued.

After going thought an explosion,

"So then what is your dream?"

"I will kill him and become Hokage to make it so everyone can my strength"

by now Menma had gotten his tomato ramens.

The white-haired guy was named Kabuto he was kinda strange Menma didn't like him.

As they walked to team 7's training ground.

Menma started to glow before spitting into two when Naruto and Sasuke come back there standing next to each other and holding hands.

When they realized they both jumped back in unease, faces beet red.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sasuke sat at team seven training ground he had a lot on his mind,

Menma it had been amazing to be him, Naruto was not genius like him but he had a sort of unpredictability with his mind it work well with his own,

he didn't always think about Itachi no he could have other things on their mind, when they had been trying out there Jutsu it turns out they can use each other's, Naruto had huge chakra reserves he got those.

it would be amazing to be Menma forever.

"Hey Sasuke" it was Sakura she didn't add Kun this time? Maybe she finally figured out that he wasn't interested.

"Is Naruto here yet?" Today is strange

"Hey forehead and Sasuke" Ino also stopped calling him "Kun" nice

Ino was followed by Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma.

"Where is Naruto" What is happening today!

Naruto runs into the training ground with his hand behind his head

"Sorry, him late!"

both of the girls yelled "Hey Naruto"

Naruto looked a little shocked it was cute.

"So how do two people fuse?" asked Ino

"Didn't Sakura tell you?" asked Naruto he had dropped the Chan, Nice.

"But how do you two fuse now?!" asked Sakura

Naruto looked at him and smiled down at him

"What do you say jerk?"

He stood up and put one hand out.

Naruto stepped back and took his hand,

after a couples seconds of dancing, he felt them self's light up.

(Ino P.O.V)

When Sasuke dipped Naruto there glowing forms melted together became one.

Suddenly Color came in the form of Menma-Kun.

He was even Prettier up close!

Pretty like Sakura's hair, like her eyes not what was she thinking!

Menma turned to her "is this good?"


	5. Chapter 5

If Kakashi told he expected to see Menma when he got the training ground he'ed he be lying but whenever he saw Menma it made him think of his old fusion partner Obito.

When Minato Sensei came to there training ground with a strange stone and gave it to Obito then said something and pointed at him, he didn't know what to think.

When Obito walked up to him with a pretty red blush on his face and told him

"Kakashi Minato-Sensei told me to tell you to run to that tree and then run at me, I don't know what he's talking about!"

So he did and then there was Akai that was the name of there fusion it meant red.

He learned alto about Obito form those times they were one.

Whether it be on missions or just walking around Konoha, he hoped that they would stay together.

He jumped down from the tree and said

"Sorry I'm late kids I had to safe a princesses cat form a tree in a tower"

Menma faced palmed

Sakura rolled her eyes

Ino looked angry

Shikamaru rolled his eyes

Asuma looked tired of Kakashi's everything

Choji just ate his chips

Menma asked, "Why is InoShikaCho here?"

"Good Question Menma-Kun well were having a joint mission to the land waves, along with team Gai"

"Doesn't that seem like overkill for one C-Rank?" asked Ino

"Well, Team Gai is on a C-Rank right now and will meet up with them when we get to the land of waves! and Team Asuma will leave us when we cross the water."

"That seems completed," said Choji

"Okay how about first part us plus InoShikaCho second us alone then we meet them Gai"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto enjoyed it in the land of the wave, he and Sasuke got along much better now but he had at lot to do to day.

Team Gai was coming to wave today, Naruto was running around the wave and gathering herbs for dinner.

He jumped down from a tree and grabbed a bit of mint.

Naruto looked around and saw some berries he eats back in Konoha on the bad nights.

And grabbed a hand full and smelled them first but he all allays smelled them first, these ones smell different so he drooped them.

As he walked back to Tazunas House he sang a song he heard from a play "You never fully dressed without a smile" form I think the play was called Annie?

That's where he got the idea to smile all the time came from.

When he got to Tazuna's House he saw that Kakashi was being kidnapped by a weird green and his miny me was going for Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know what to do, then he heard

"My eternal rival Kakashi!"

"Gai please"

Oh so this was Team Gai, Sasuke managed to get away from bushy brow and walk up beside him and transformed into him.

Naruto looked at Naruto but it's Sasuke and asked "Why?"

"If he thinks I'm a shadow clone maybe he will me alone"


	7. Chapter 7

When Naruto met Neji he knew he was another Sasuke and he was not excited.

TenTen was nice she liked weapons Naruto asked her to help him with Kuni and she said yes.

Lee was trying to woo Sakura and that was fruitless.

Gai Sensei was weird but weren't they?

Team Gai didn't know about Menma, the Hokage had hidden it well the only people who know are Team InoShikaCho and Team 7, and the Hokage.

When Kakashi told use that Zabuza was alive and started them on tree climbing Neji had been wondering why Naruto couldn't climb so

"GEEZ!"

"What is it Neji?"

"Our Chakra, you have so much... you have a least Kage level"

"WHAT?!"

"Naruto could you do the clone just in the academy?"

"No?"

"Of course you couldn't it is impossible for you" Neji began muttering something under his breath be for saying

"What did you say our last name was again?"

"Uzumaki"

"Well, I thought... Naruto do you have any red hair"

"Yeah.."

Naruto ruffled his hair and sure above he had a faint red hair everywhere on his head.

"Wow"

"Do you know about the Uzumaki clan?"

"WAIT THERE'S A CLAN OF NARUTO'S?!"

Neji ignored Sakura

"That lesson fell on a PA day so we didn't get it"

"Ah, Naruto you don't know who your parents are?"

"No idea"

"You should do a DNA test when you get back to Konoha"


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had tried himself out yesterday and was sleeping in when the door got nocked down, so that was a rude awaking.

It was to grunts with a missing-nin as the leader,

"Okay you two numskulls better remember"

"Yeah boss, Kidnap the lady make sure she's alive for the Gato, the blond kid with whiskers as a gift for Zabuza and the littlest brat to"

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOAD"

but it was too late for them since Neji had helped him with his Tyjutus he nocked them all out.

"Thank you, Naruto!"

Naruto was already running to the bridge TenTen had helped him with his Sensory so now he could sense things pretty easily!

When he got there he chose a stealth approach, he climbing up on the ratters to get a good look down,

Ten was facing a Kumo Chunie, Neji was facing around 1 chunie and 3 genies but he had Lee with him.

Gai Sensei was fighting a girl with pigtails like thing and claws.

Kakashi was fighting Zabuza,

Sasuke was in an Ice prison

Sakura was protecting the Clint pretty whenever some got to close she would make a Genjustsu and turn them around.

Sasuke needed the most help so Naruto jumped down and into the Ice prison with Sasuke.

After avoiding the fake hunter's shinbone for a while they started to get tried Sasuke had awoken his Sharigon, then it happened.

Sasuke had gotten killed? Was he dead? Naruto can't stop this uncontrollable feeling to destroy, destroy what heart Sasuke.

So he did he also killed someone if Sasuke hadn't grabbed his leg, he didn't know was Haku was and he didn't care Sasuke was alive and there was hope.

He grabbed Sasuke and held him close and then there was Menma.

Menma shot forward and started to help these Teammates.

Neji gave him a WTF look

Lee looked happy

TenTen looked confused

And as they say, the rest of that mission is history,

Haku and Zabuza died

Team Gai was fine

The bridge was finished and named the great Menma bridge

Gato died

Kumo left

and they all lived happily ever after until the Chuin Exams


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of days since the land of waves mission and Sasuke was going to see Naruto on his day off.

He walked to the address Naruto had given him, he lived in the red light district which was worrying.

He turned down a side street and saw a broken staircase leading up to a hallway with two doors on had an Open for rent sign on it.

The walked to the door without the sign on it and knocked on the door, it opened to reveal Naruto in some striped Pajamas and a weird sleep hat.

"Oh hey Sasuke! Give me a second to get dressed"

Sasuke stepped into Naruto's apartment while he went to go get his "kill me orange" jumpsuit.

His apartment was horrible there was no mess on the floor but the walls had cracks, he didn't have a proper stove and everything was falling apart.

Naruto came running out and grabbed his hand,

"So Sasuke are we going to train or what?"

Sasuke had made up his mind

"Your moving in with me."

"WHAT?!"

"Look were you live Naruto and besides I have plenty of room in my house"

After a few more minutes of arguing Naruto agreed.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't have to do much work Naruto's clones did most of it.

Sasuke gave Naruto one of the rooms next to his, as soon as Naruto saw the garden he looked happier, the spent the rest of the day fixing it up and planting tomatoes and other things.


	10. Chapter 10

The first time Naruto meet Gaara was when he was taking so boxes to Sasuke's house Gaara was just staring at him so Naruto smiled at him, after that he would sense Gaara close by constantly.

Naruto was eating ramen at Ickraku ramen when he talked to Gaara,

"How do you stand it?"

"What?"

"The looks the glares"

"Oh the villagers you get used to it"

"How long have they looked at you like that?"

"My whole life"

"Do they hurt you?"

"... Yeah"

"You're like me aren't you?"

"literal demons?"

"Yes"

"My Name is Naruto what's ours?"

"Gaara"

"It's nice to meet you Gaara"

"You seem more san then me, how do you do it?"

"Well all I needed was a couple of people to love and a dream to keep me grounded"

"A Dream?"

"Yeah I'm going to become Hokage and no one will stop me!"

"... I don't have a dream"

"Well, that's okay you just have to find one!"

"What could be my dream?"

"What would make you happy?"

"To kill my Father"

"There you go now train and kill that jerk!"

"You act like that's a normal dream"

"I live with Sasuke Uchiha"

Gaara cracked a smile at that,

"And what about someone to love?"

"Well, I can be your first!"

"I think that would be nice"

"So do you want some Ramen?"


	11. Chapter 11

It was time for the second part of the Chuin Exams, right now Gaara laying down on Naruto's lap and Naruto has stroking his hair and Sasuke was glaring at Garra.

Sakura was pretty sure Gaara liked Naruto more than just a friend and Sasuke was jealous.

When Anko came down from the sky and yelled about the start of the second part was starting.

Team 7 got the Erath scroll and set off into the frost of death.

When a giant snake attacked Naruto, that's when I truly started to sink in for Sakura that they where real ninja.

"Oh hello what do we have here," said a creepy girl form rain

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sasuke angrily

"I'm no one important," said the creepy girl

When Naruto repaired then woman seemed to have a greedy look in her eyes.

Sakura had started to set up some traps that Naruto told her about.

When she looked back down she saw Menma standing of aginst the was it she a man now?

"Hello Menma-Kun it's a pleasure to meet you"

Menma just glared.

as the fight continued Sakura's traps started to come into play.

When Menma was being held up against a tree while the snakes head cames closer and closer, here on useless became apparent.

Menma screamed when the head bites down on his neck.

Sakura had found a tree to hide in with Menma who hadn't unfused which was strange.

She had started to think about stuff she could study to be less useless so far at the top of her with was medical and Illusions.


	12. Chapter 12

When a team form sound attacked and Menma was still not awake, Sakura knew that she might die today.

But she was one advantage over that team that she was on defense and she had gotten pretty good a defense.

She had set up some trap and she had made some academy clones to look like her and Menma and put them on the ground while she started to escaped with Menma's sleeping body.

When She came across rock lee on his own and had told him what was going on he emeiditly told here at he would help.

The team found them sone after that Rock Lee was fighting for her and she was using clones as support.

One of the boys on the team had a weird sound gauntlet and was using it on Lee the girl had grabbed her hair was pulling on it and teasing her.

So Sakura pulled out a kunai and cut her hair the pink treads flew everywhere.

When Menma woke up and started to destroy everyone around them, Sakura walked behind the tree and stood there until the screams stopped.

When she grabbed a Menma and walked towards the tower.

Menma woke up after that and didn't seem to remember waking up before, they meet Kabotu who Menma already knew he gave them so scrolls and helped them get to the tower safely.


	13. Chapter 13

When Menma had gotten out of the shower and a Chunie had come to tell that the Hokage he wanted to see him, he had been surprised.

The Hokage had asked him to unfuse and they had tried but they were stuck, the Hokage seemed resigned.

"Menma-Kun, come talk to me after your fights"

"What?"

"Go back to the tower... Here take this"

He handed him a roll of bandages and told him to wrap it around the neck.

It was Gaara's fight and he was starting to go overboard, Menma yelled down to form the rails "Gaara" the redhead stopped for a second then took a deep breath.

"Lee, do you Yield?"

"You destroyed my side yes I yield"

Next was Menma vs Kiba and a sound guy.

The sound guy seemed to have an energy-draining Jutsu Menma needed to get rid of him first before he took on Kiba.

That had been pretty easy some fire and clones did the trick, Kiba had been the problem but more clones and so Sharigon solved that problem.


	14. Chapter 14

After Menma's fights, Kakashi had taken him to a weird room and told him to take his shirt off.

The 3rd Hokage was there and some guy with a lot of hair and red marks on his cheeks.

"Hey Kid my name is Jairaiy and I am here to help you with that seal"

He asked me to turn around so he could look at it,

"My god Oricmaru"

The Third looked at him worried, Menma didn't know why though.

Soon all the adults left the room and Menma was left all alone with his thoughts.

He curled up in a ball with his jacket draped over him, he felt his Naruto part of him say.

"I'm scared..."

Then Sasuke came up behind Naruto and wrapped him up in a hug.

"You don't need to be scared I'll protect you"


	15. Chapter 15

Jiraya was worried about Naruto his godson was stuck in a fusion, it was a healthy one but... It made him think of Oriohicmaru and he couldn't be stuck on the past right now.

He glanced at Kakashi standing next to him he was looking at the ground is eye was unfocused, he could take a guess of what he was thinking of.

He saw Menma down form a tree in the training ground they were at, the trees around them were all grown by the first Hokage they were a fair bit away from Konoha.

"Ah Menma good to see ya!" said Kakashi in that fake happy tone.

"Are you Brats ready for some training?"

"Heck Yeah"

"Be careful Menma your Naruto is showing"

That got Kakashi a sharp glare Uchiha Style,

"Any way today we are going to work on your speed"

Kakashi did a small ribbon dance with his scroll and this dogs appeared,

"Okay, all of you are going to try and bite Menma, and don't worry they have all their shots!"

That was a funny training session but that also gave Jiraya time to think and right now he didn't want to think.

Jiraya wanted to drink his problems away to forget the feeling of being so close, those little smiles he would only see and sweet nothings Orochimaru would whisper to him on those cold nights.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind, as the sun started to set over the trees and Kakashi set up camp while Menma trained.

Right now he just wants to leave Konoha and find a safe place to hide.


	16. Chapter 16

"You know the plan, Kubota?"

"Yes, Lord Oraicmaru your going to go find the Toad Sage beforehand and Kimmymaor will apply the seal, after that I'll put the staeaom, to sleep, you'll kill the 3rd and then we'll crush Konoha"

"That's it in a nutshell"

(Meanwhile)

Menma was feeling confident he had gotten his toad summing contract and had gotten his speed up pretty high and he had gotten some good training in with his Sharingon.

As he started to walk out onto the arena he heard the crowds start to yell, and were they cheering for him!

Neji walked out and they just stared at each here,

"While Menma it looks like this will be a fair fight"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, can't hear with that sick up your-"

"START!" yelled the Procter as he jumped back

They both ran in and started with a bit of simple Tyjutsu.

(In Forset of Death)

Jiraiya was sitting there just looking at the sun, he had a lot on his mind.

He felt a body next to him suddenly, he looked over unfoutenitly it'ly he wasn't a Sensor.

"Hello, Beloved~"

Oh god no, he knew he would have to see the snake aging but god not now.

"Oh, are you giving me the silent treatment~"

He felt a cold hand grab his, the pout on Orochimaru's face was not cute definitely not cute.

Jiraya didn't know what to do it felt like he was paralyzed.

The snake somehow, was he using one of Tsunade's techniques? but anyway he felt the pull of fusion that he hadn't felt in a long time.

When he felt the Fusion stabilize he opened their eyes and what the heck was that!

Jiraiya felt himself start to fall asleep, can you even fall asleep in a fusion.

(Menma)

What the hell had happened he fought Gaara and got a hit in and then Gaara was all about feeding him to his "Mother", then Naruto stepped in and Gaara got better and told him that he should have listened to him for the start.

(The 3rd )

What had Orochimaur done to Jiraya, he knew of there former Releanship but this it was wrong.

The fusion had dark purple marks that were a mix of both of there, a purple blow belt, a large scroll on there back, long dark hair in a ponytail, his eyes were Orochimaru's no Jiraiya and their whole outfit was a mix.

As there fight continued on he saw a hole seal ara on there back.

He couldn't seal away their arms but he seal the other Hokage, which would likely save Konoha.


	17. Chapter 17

Konoha was a mess, there was barely anyone in Konoha who was qualified to be Hokage the list was.

\- Danzo

\- Kakashi

\- Awsuma

The list was very short and well Kakashi was not letting Danzo become Hokage and the only person he could think of was Tsunade.

As he walks around the streets of Konoha and making a plan in his head to go find Tsunade he knew he would need to team but who should be on the team.

Maybe Menma? He wants to teach him Chidori and this would be a good time.

Gai he would need a heavy hitter if he had to fight anyone.

Anko to maybe she would probably have an Idea of wants going on between Jiraya and Orochimaru.

That sounds like a good team!

He should also ask someone to teach Sakura while he was out, maybe Lee? No how about an earth style user?

Okay, he would go talk to the council and then leave.

(5 hours later)

Kakashi hated that god dammed council, five hours just to get that mission approved!

He looked up and wasn't that Bee she used Earth Style she could teach Sakura while he was out.

It was a few hours later after he had gathered the team that he realized that he had no Idea were Tsuande was... oops.

The small group ran all over Konoha to find a clue and Anko found a note by Jiriraya to said where Tsunade was!

They set off with some hope to find the last member of the legendary Sanain.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a couple of days of hell for Kakashi, Gai is unbearable, Anko was hitting on any Guy or Girl her age and Menma was being really Sasuke.

Right now he was checking into a hotel for the group, him and Gai were going to get dinner while Anko was staying back with Menma.

(Anko)

Anko was bored out of her mind, she wanted to do something and Menma was just reading a book.

Maybe she should have a shower, no Menma need that more, he smelled like wet dogs and toads.

After getting Menma a have a shower she laid down on the bed, she heard a knocking a the door.

She looked through the peephole and saw, oh shot that shark guy what was his name... Itachi why was he hear.

Okay, Anko you need a plan... she ran to the bathroom and told Menma to not make a peep and after getting Menma out of the shower she got a bit wet and then got Menma back in the shower.

There knocking again...

"Coming" she yelled she was wearing a small towel to cover up and walked to the door and opened it.

The reaction was instant the shark went purple and Itachi went pink,

"So what do you need~" She tried to make her voice as sweet as possible, she thinks it's working.

"Itachi I think we have the wrong room" The Shark sounds funny.

Itachi just nodded and started to walk away, finally.

Kakashi turned the corner with Gai and just started before letting off a string of curse words that could make milk curdle.

Gai put down his bag and put his hands up to fight, She closed the door and got into her clothes.

Menma got dressed to she put him by the window to run for it if they lost, she could see that they were having an argument meant in Mema's mind.

She came out to see Gai fighting Itachi while Kakashi was fighting the shark, Kakashi seemed fine and was that Shark flirting with him, weird.

Gai and Itachi were really going at it she jumped over and start to help Gai, after a while Itachi said

"Kisame it's not worth it, we could come back when Naruto is less protected"

"Awww but I really like Kakashi here look at him he's so pretty"

They all looked over to see Kakashi in a stand of with Kisame, Kakashi looked like a cherry he was so red.

Itachi looked like he was going to murder Kisame.


	19. Chapter 19

Their small group was a bit shaken after there encounter with Itachi and Kisame, Menma was practicing the Chidori while Kakashi supervised, Anko had met a girl and was on a date right know and Gai was helping the town's folk.

They were at the village where Tsunade was according to Jiraya and Kakashi had found her, but how do you tell someone that her team's mates had been in love and now was forced fusing with the other.

He needed a drink, so that's what he did he told Menma to go to there hotel room and he went to a bar.

Unfoutenitly Tsunade was there too, and she saw him and that's how he ended up sitting with Tsunade in a bar drinking Sake.

Menma walked in with Anko and saw Kakashi, Anko came over and sat down with a grabbed some Sake too.

"Kakashi-Sensai who is this?"

"Menma this is Tsunade" Said Anko

"Wait, So you can help Pervy-Sage!"

Tsunade looked at him with a raised Eyebrow

"What?, I wouldn't do any favors for that Pervert"

Menma was getting angry

"YOU HAVE TOO!"

"I don't know what trash he put in your head but I don't care about him or his problems!"

"Well, I don't know what an old hag like you could do to help him?" Was Menma trying to get himself killed

"What did you say, brat!?"

"I said, I don't know what an old hag like you could do to help him"

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"

"I CAN BET AN OLD HAG LIKE YOU ANY DAY!"

Menma was dead and Kakashi was too drunk to care.

"I CAN BEAT YOU WITH ONE FINGER?!"

"IS THAT A BET?!"

"SURE, HOW ABOUT IF YOU WIN I'LL HELP THE PERVERT AND IF I WIN YOU HAVE TO ADMIT... WE'LL SEE"

"DEAL"

They both ran outside and after a few seconds, the rest followed.

During the fight, there was a lot of dust so they couldn't see what was going on but they saw flashes of red and when they dust settled they saw Tsunade holding and sleeping Menma.

"The brat lost but Kakashi why are you teaching him Chidori?"

"Come sit down we need to talk"

(Haft an hour later)

"So Oricmaru his pretty much forcing Jiriraya to stay fused with him, Hizen Sensai is dead and I am the only candat for Hokage other then Danzo... I'm going to kill that snake"


	20. Chapter 20

sunade couldn't even look at the mess that was the fusion between Jiriay and Ocimaru without getting extremely angry, love was meant to be pure not this horrible thing.

She had to break them up by force since the Snake wasn't letting go, she wondered how Jiraya was, no wonder why that kid was so adamant about helping him.

She was on the battlefield facing off against this mess she was alone, looking back maybe she should have invited Gai or Kakashi to come.

He was insulting her non-stop that's what you get when you mix Jiraya's play bander with the Snakes cruel comments, also she is pretty sure there is fitting in there but he is kinda hard to read.

Then Kakashi showed up with his team, including Menma the poor kid... okay he can summon toads, nice!

Anko was fighting Kabuto, while Gai helped her, there was a bunch of clones around and Menma and Kakashi were twin Chidoring them it was strangely beautiful.

Menma and Kakashi saw there shot and did not throw it away, they jumped and double Chidored him, then Gai joined in and threw him around like a ragdoll, Anko was next and Snakes attacked him and then Tsunade came and punched him as hard as she could.

He started to turn into glowing dust, had she just killed her former teammates the wind picked them up... wait there was no wind today they started to form into human-like shapes, before turning into Jiraya and the snake.

The snake lunged for Jiraya but Kakashi stopped him, Tsunade picked up here unionises teammate, the snake looked around and ran soon after


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sorry for the lack of updates, well that was because I GOT A BETA! SAY HIIIII!

When Jiraya woke up to Menma looking at him with a worried look, he was surprised. He knew how clingy Orochimaru could be so he thought he would never wake up as him.

Menma saw his eyes open, and he got a huge hug from the kid.

“I thought you had died, old man!”

He rolled over and muttered “Brat”

“Is Jiraiya-San awake, Menma?”

“Yep! He called me a brat!”  
He heard Tsunade’s laughter. He thought he’d never hear the sound again.

“Hey wake up pervert! Let me check you!”  
Tsunade sat on his bed and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

“So what the hell happened?”

After he explained what he had done while he had been trapped with Ocimaur and he killed his teacher, he felt horrible.

They had tried to tell him that it wasn’t him, but he didn’t believe them, he was horrible and he should just leave Konoha.

But then Tsunade told him she had expected that position of Hokage and was coming back with them, so maybe this wasn’t all bad.

They started to make his way back to Konoha when Kakashi told him about the shark that flirted with him…

“I am definitely going to write a short story at the end of the next Icha Icha book about that!”

Meanwhile with the Akatsuki:

Sasori was surprised to say the least when an angry Itachi followed by a smiling Kisame walked in.  
As soon as the door closed behind them Itachi exploded.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, KISAME, FLIRTING WITH KAKASHI!” yelled Itachi

The rest of the Akatsuki looked surprised. Even Pain looked shocked.  
“What? He’s hot, and plus, have you seen his backside?” Kisame whistled after that as he looked down at Itachi

“THAT IS MY KAKASHI-SENPIE!”

The room went quiet after that Itachi seemed to realize what he said. He covered his mouth and started to walk away.

“Senpai?” asked Hidan 

The whole Akatsuki started to die of laughter as Itachi ran to his room before slamming the door.

Before Kimame made it worse by saying

“I’ll do Itachi’s Senpai~”

No one noticed in the connor how Tobi started to radiate KI before saying “I’ll kill them both, that’s my Bakashi!”


	22. Chapter 22

As he walked around Konoha in disguise as a civilian he passed an old training ground. Two boys were there; one had spiky black hair, the other had gravity-defying white hair and a mask.

Their mouths moved but no sounds came out. This scene was familiar to the people of Konoha who he didn’t fully remember.

But he would never forget the white-haired boy. He turned to him as the black-haired boy turned to dust while laughing.

He couldn’t stop, and he put out his hand. The white-haired boy grabbed it and then stepped back as if burned.

“YOU'RE NOT OBITO, YOU CAN’T BE OBITO!” The boy yelled. He looked scared and felt his eye start to sting as warm blood fell down his face.

“Are you okay Sir?”

He wiped the blood off his face before turning around, it was the white-haired boy but older.

“Sir?”

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks.”

They stood in silence for a while, just looking at the training ground.

Kakashi started to walk away, but suddenly he was the white-haired boy again.

A brown-haired girl stood in front of the white-haired boy but with her back to him, with a part of her chest missing.

A blond man and red-headed woman stood next to the girl, backs turned to him. Like the girl, the woman had a hole in her stomach area and the Man had the same wound as the woman but he was also slightly transparent.

He heard a bunch of voices in his head yelling at him for different things.

“TELL HIM!”  
“Kill him now he’s only holding you back.”  
“Talk to him.”  
“You have the right to talk to him.”  
“Just-”

Obito started to walk away. He had to leave, he knew he would never be good again but did he want to become a true villain?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got thing sorted with my Beta!

It was a normal day in Konoha. Menma was enjoying the warm sunlight on his skin and the grass underneath him.

The Hashirama trees were in bloom, so that meant yummy apples. He tree walked up to one of the higher branches and grabbed an apple.

Tsunade would sometimes think back to when she was young. Tobirama and Madara mainly reminded her of them when they would argue. Actually, Tsunade had never seen Menma unfused.

Tobirama was a scientist. He liked to learn. Madara was reluctantly along for the ride and Hashirama was there, too.

Those two had always taken the spotlight when together, but, well, she hadn’t been there when it happened but she was told it was a destructive mess- well, more like they were.

After that those two would never be seen without the other in at least fifteen meters, there was nothing official but everyone could see it.

For that they were isolated, no one who didn’t know them before wouldn’t go out of their way to talk to them.

People didn’t like them together, but they didn’t care. It seemed they felt most comfortable in each other’s arms.

But Madara lost it and, well, he was never seen again and neither was his smile. That's one of the reasons she hated Madara Uchiha.

For what he did to her uncle. He deserved a happy ending, not going MIA and never finding his body.

She glanced back at the mountain and remembered her Uncle. She needed some sake for this.

Kakashi was alone. He walked the training grounds, remembering the time he would never get back.

How Obito would get angry when he would insult him, how Minato Sensei would smile whenever Akai was around.

Rin would try to stop them from causing too much of a commotion and from spreading panic throughout the village.

Kushina would use this as an excuse to teach them how to dance.

Gai had taken them both as rivals.

Those were some of his golden days, he hoped the same didn’t happen to Menma.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about to lack of Updates, also for now on updates will be less often.

Project #93

Fusion (Or two people becoming one.)

After being sent on a mission to Kiri for a prince, as a thank you gift he gives me a strange stone.

It is normally blue but when someone touches it turns into the color of the Chakra.

I haven’t used it for the purpose the prince mentioned, I can not say if it works or if it is a cheap toy.

(Oct 12, 1970)  
On my most recent mission with Madara, we were fighting a small army of Missing Nin and I had the Stone on me at the time.  
One of the Nin had a powerful water style jutsu that launched Madara into me, and I have no memory of what happened after that.  
According to Hashirama when we returned, we returned as a Fusion named Kuroi. Kuroi has our combined powers and personalities.  
He has Madara’s hair but with a bit more of my texture, he has my eyes and checks markings, purple armor in more of the Uchiha style, and my headband.  
When I woke up Kuroi was trying to figure out which one of our houses to go sleep in. Madara had also awoken and we managed to unfuse after that.

(Aug 4, 1973)  
It has been a long time since I wrote here. I moved in with Madara around 5 months ago and we will regularly fuse into Kuroi. He understands what his brother says about love now.  
But right now Fusion is coming with a price. We are respected but people don’t know what or who Kuroi is. They know he is us but not how he is us if that makes sense.

(Dec 19, 1980)

Madara had left Konoha 6 years ago. I have found the fusion's bounds are much more powerful then. By that, it means it hurts a lot more than normal if someone leaves you.  
I will not be putting any more into this Project.

Project #93: Failure

Tsunade felt angry tears come to her face as she read.


	25. Chapter 25

Shadow running the Akatsuki wasn’t as easy as it sounds, like having to make sure Dediera had clay or he would start testing other things like Hidan.

But at the end of the day he didn’t even get to sleep in a bedroom, no he slept in a cave.

And in the morning right back to running to Akatsuki, he was always tired.

Sometimes he wished he never joined Madara, just went back to Konoha and maybe not lost most of his memories.

He seriously didn’t remember anything except his Jutsu, his taijutsu, Rin and Kakashi.

It kinda drove him a bit insane, he didn’t remember his Sensei, his friends or even his caretakers.

He remembered liking Rin for a long time, and after fusing with Kakashi falling for the both of them.

Yes, he was bie, and looking back he was pretty sure Kakashi was Demi-Sexual and that Rin was Pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/weepingqueenpost


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spooky Day!  
> Also, say Hi to my sweet Beta

Menma was on a mission to Suna with Kakashi sensei Shikamaru, it was miserable and sandy and hot.

Gaara met them at the gate along with Temari, Gaara told him that he was now the village's Kage.

For a good while after that, they helped him with paperwork so they could go get some food.

It turns out Gaara’s clan had a holiday and by that logic, his whole village had a holiday called Hallows Eve.

They went out and went into some fun costumes, Gaara was going as Shukaku, Menma was going as Madara Uchiha, and Skikmaur wasn’t coming.

As the night came and the temperature went from it feels like you're in the sun, to normal earth warm.

I and Gaara walked around Suna for a couple of hours before he showed me something.

“You know how you're kinda stuck fused with Sasuke? We might have a solution.”

He showed me to the Catacombs under Suna, and they were creepy to say the least.

Gaara shoved open a door and there was a room with a few puppets thrown around, a work desk, and a chair.

Gaara quickly walked forward and grabbed a book on the desk, he opened it.

Menma looked over his shoulder, it was full of notes and sketches of human bodies.

“This belonged to my… I am not sure Sasori was a puppet master, he had a bloodline that let him turn humans into puppets. He happened to have discovered fusion and he was trying to fuse human puppets together to make a stronger one.” 

Menma nodded and Gaara tuned a page off the book.

“This is a page on fusion, he noted that there was a kind of emergency escape.But if you do that you'll break your fusion stone. We might not be able to get you another. Those stones are necessary to fuse.”

It seemed Gaara was having so trouble getting the point across but Menma knew what he meant… he could be Naruto and Sasuke again but at the risk of never being Menma again...


End file.
